


Every Rose Has Its Thorn[Fili Durin]

by PhaedraOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Giant Spiders, Goblins, Gundabad Orcs, Half-breed, Hobbits, Men - Freeform, Orcs, Wargs, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraOakenshield/pseuds/PhaedraOakenshield
Summary: No one knows how she ended up in their village that day. A strange young child is found wandering the Shire with no memory of where she's from or her name. Hobbit's don't like change and none wanted to care for this child except for a young Hobbit lad, who willingly accepted her into his home under the hill and gave her a name. What will happen when her home life becomes disrupted by 13 Dwarves and a Wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

Its been twenty years since Eliana was found wandering the Shire at the mere age of five. A young Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggin's had kindly taken pity on her and brought her into his home and cared for her. She was no Hobbit, and to this day no one could figure out what race she was. Eli had the beauty beyond any human and yet she could easily be mistaken for an Elf, if it wasn't for the fact that she had no pointy ears and was only the height of a Dwarf. 

Eliana was not like the Hobbits in the Shire, and liked to stir up trouble in the village just for amusement of her own pleasure. The girl was not particularly fond of gardening but did once in awhile help her father when asked of her. Since she wasn't the size of a halfling, their clothing did not fit her well, so her father often had to travel to the village of Bree for her needs, but didn't complain. Adopting her into his life was the best thing he had ever done. He enjoyed her company and wanted to help her find out her past when she was ready and if she wanted to leave he would let her go even though he would be sad if she left. She had become part of his family and he loved her like she was his real daughter and the other Hobbits didn't understand why he hadn't tossed her out of the Shire the moment he found out she was a prankster.

The young girl was coming down the hallway of her home, her face in a book and humming at the same time heading into the kitchen and walked right past her father, who was starring at their bare pantry, he would have to make a trip down to the market, if he planned on having dinner tonight for the two of them. " I'm going down to the market, do you need anything Eli?" The strange girl poked her head out of her book.

" No dad, but I'm going to go for a walk down to the river." Eliana insisted, putting her book down and turned to look at the Hobbit. 

" Just promise me you'll behave Eli. I don't want to hear that you put worms in Lobelia Sackville-Baggins mailbox again. She's a dreadful woman, I know but it's time these pranks stop." Bilbo pressed, giving his daughter an encouraging smile, hoping to discourage her from continuing this behavior. 

" Fine. I'll be home at dinner time." Eli stated, walking by and kissing her father on the cheek and running out the door. Bilbo watched out the round window in the kitchen and smirked to himself. 

" Silly girl." Bilbo murmured to himself, grabbing his basket and heading out the door and walked in the opposite direction his daughter had went, to head to the market to get some food. The Hobbit squired down the path as fast as his feet would carry him. He didn't want to be gone long. He hadn't told his daughter of the strange visit with a certain Wizard from his childhood he had this morning and part of him still thought that it was merely a dream he had. 

As Eliana walked slowly down to the river, she hummed to herself not watching where she was going when she knocked into something and nearly fell over, stumbling in the process but kept herself from completely falling over. She looked up to see it was none other then Lobelia, who was looking at her rather disgusted. " Watch where your going, you ignorant child." Lobelia snarled. 

" My apologizes to her majesty." Eli sarcastically said, as she exaggerated a bow.

" Don't get cheeky with me, dear. My cousin should have gotten rid of you the moment you stepped foot in this village. You have given the 'Baggins's' a bad name." Lobelia pressed. 

" Don't you have somewhere to be?" The girl growled at the Hobbit.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, I have an important tea party to get to, not wasting my time talking to you." The rude Hobbit woman turned her back and began to walk away. Eli smirked to herself, as she looked at the wiggling things in her hand; sneaking up behind Lobelia, Eliana managed to drop a few worms in her hair without her noticing. Once out of sight, the young girl continued down the path chuckling. 

"Enjoy your tea, you witch." She sneered to herself. Eli made it to the river, she was glad no one was around, the girl enjoyed the quietness. She climbed onto a rock and began throwing pebbles into the water, watching it sink to the depth. Eliana had a sudden thought occur to her, that she had never thought about and it suddenly bothered her. How did she end up here that day? Why didn't she leave? Who is she? what is she? She must have a family that cares about her and wondering where she is, unless their all dead? She shook those questions from her mind. She was thankful for Bilbo taking her in, he accepted her for who she was, and gave her a home and treated her like family, even if the other Hobbit's of the Shire thought she was strange and nothing like them, she knew she could always count on her father to be there for her. 

Eliana hadn't realized how late it gotten, she had been so deep in thought, trying to remember her past that she had no memory of. She jumped off the rock, throwing one last pebble into the river and trudged back up the path that led up to her home under the hill. As she walked the path, she saw the Hobbits were slowly getting ready for sleep and blowing out their candles that lit their rooms. 

She opened the gate and closed it behind her and stomped up the steps, getting ready for her father to overreact of her whereabouts and why she wasn't home at dinner. She grabbed the handle of the door and slowly started to turn it, and heard the first click when she stopped and put her ear against the door. She could hear more then one voice in her home and none she recognized except for the annoyed and frustrated voice of her father and she opened the door to see strangers in her home.

"Who are you?" She demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl stood in the doorway of her home to see at least a dozen bearded males starring at her. They had all sorts of scary looking weapons piled along the wall of the main room and food was scattered on the floor everywhere. She looked around for her father but he couldn't be seen among them. Eliana started to head towards the kitchen when she was abruptly stopped by one of the strangers with hair only growing out the sides of his head and nothing on top and he held the sharp end of his battle axe at her neck, causing her to let out a startled whimper of fright. 

" Brother! Lower your weapon, can't you see your scaring the poor lass." A white bearded one demanded sternly, pulling the sharp blade away from the young girl. Eli sighed in relief, glad at least one didn't seem so scary. She looked them up and down trying to figure out what they were. They weren't Hobbits. Hobbits didn't have beards.

" Forgive me. But what are you?" Eli asked and a few of them chuckled, some even felt insulted by this sudden question.

" Were Dwarves, lass and what are you? Your quite tall for a Hobbit, if I'm not mistaken your the height of a Dwarf." 

"She's no Dwarf, brother. Look at her, the lass has no beard." The dwarf with the axe stated.

"And look at those tiny arms she must be an Elf." The red bearded Dwarf accused. A dwarf with dark brown hair suddenly approached her and pushed her hair away from her ears.

"What are you doing?" Eliana asked, startled from this sudden action.

"She can't be an Elf. Her ears aren't pointy." 

"This lass is lucky she isn't an Elf. You all know what we think of Elves." The very first Dwarf stated in disgust, that had approached Eliana. She listened as the others grunted in agreement.

"So, what are you lass?" A few Dwarves murmured together. Eli, looked at the floor, she dreaded whenever this very question was asked of her. No one in the Shire knows what she is, not even her.

" I, ah, don't know what I am." The Dwarves looked at her shocked and then suddenly busted out laughing, thinking she was joking. It wasn't the first time Eli had been laughed at, when she answered this question, but it didn't make her feel any less better than the fact she didn't know.

The young girl had noticed only one Dwarf didn't laugh at her. He was leaning up against the wall near his younger brother, watching her somewhat intrigued and wanting to know more. "Eliana!" The girl jumped and saw her father pushing his way through the Dwarves. 

"I'm home." She chimed. Cracking a smile at him, but he was not finding this amusing at all. He had been worried about her, when she hadn't come home for supper, when she said she would be.

" Where were you? You were suppose to be home for dinner." Bilbo stated annoyed.

"I'm sorry dad, I lost track of time." Eli growled in frustration.

"Well okay. Just as long as this is not another excuse because of your pranks on Lobelia." The Hobbit pressed. The Dwarves watched these two oddly and found it amusing that this little woman would enjoy pranks. 

"Nope, of course not." Eli, lied. 

"Eli? Please tell me you didn't." Bilbo snapped.

"Well...it wasn't in her mailbox."

"Eliana Baggins! What have I told you? Why can't you just for once do as I say. Where did you place the worms this time?" Bilbo questioned, knowing Lobelia will be here to kill him, if these Dwarves don't first. 

"Her hair..." Eli mumbled, but the Hobbit managed to catch it and he ran a hand over his face, imagining exactly what Lobelia did when she discovered them. It would involve screaming, throwing her tea cup through the air and how she would get him for this. The Dwarves were smirking, hearing this. Bilbo let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Eli, you promised me, you would stop this. Sometimes you are such a burden. Eat your dinner, if these Dwarves have left anything on the table and then its off to bed." Bilbo ordered, sternly, before heading back down the hall.

Eliana, swallowed, she had never been called a burden by her own father. It never bothered her when the other Hobbits would call her that, but from her own father. It made her suddenly rethink if he even wanted her here. The young girl walked passed the Dwarves, over to the table. Food was everywhere. She started making herself a plate. Once Eli had a full plate she went and sat at the far end of the table and began picking at her food, hearing the words her father called her in her head.  _'Burden. Your such a burden.'_ She looked to her side when she heard the scuffing of a chair being pulled out on either side of her.

" The names Kili." The dark haired Dwarf, introduced. "And this is my brother Fili." He added nodding to the blonde one sitting on the other side of her and he gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm Eli. Why are you all here?" She asked, feeling curious now. 

"Were going on a quest to reclaim our homeland." Kili stated, proudly. 

"But why are you here in the Shire?" She repeated. 

"Oh the Wizard promised us a burglar would be joining us on this quest." Fili continued.

"What? My father? He's not a thief, he would never steal a thing from anyone." Eli pressed, wondering why this Wizard assumed her father would even leave the Shire. Hobbits were not adventurous types. The two brothers decided not to talk about it any further and decided it wound be best to leave that up to the Wizard. 

The rest of the Dwarves had moved back into the kitchen and crowded around the table. Eliana had learned every one of their names, including the one that had held his axe at her neck. She noticed they were very messy and had no respect for others belongings. 

The Dwarves had found her fathers ale and began filling mugs for themselves, spilling it everywhere. Fili even poured one for the girl and began talking to her again, along with his brother. The Hobbit on the other hand was stressing about everything and how these Dwarves had rudely barged into his home and this Wizard had failed to mention why they were here.

"Excuse me, but what shall I do with my plate?" Ori asked the flustered Hobbit, who sighed in annoyance, wishing all of them would leave. Eliana had managed to get away from the table, She needed some air. All these Dwarves were too much for her, especially the two brother. The blonde hair one was different though, she just didn't know what it was that was making her drawn to him, part of it was his smile and the fact that he hadn't laughed at her like the others when she told them she didn't know what she was. 

"Here Ori, give it to me." Fili insisted, taking the plate from the young Dwarf. Eli couldn't help but look at him and wonder what he was about to do.

The blonde Dwarf threw the plate through the air to his brother, who tossed it behind his back into the kitchen. Eli was expecting to hear a smash, but there was nothing. Bilbo's eyes widened, seeing his family heirlooms being thrown around like toys. The Dwarves around the table were making a tune of their own, with the forks and knives and tapping their boots against the floor as the Hobbit continued to shriek. 

_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_..._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

The Dwarves and wizard had gathered into the kitchen, Chuckling with their ale and pipes as the Hobbit and Eliana came in after them, Both with surprised expressions on their faces. The dishes were not broken, but washed, cleaned, stacked and ready to be put away. Eli had to laugh, these Dwarves might not be the cleanest but they did know how to have fun, but their laughing was short lived when three sudden loud knocks were heard and everyone fell silent and stared over at the door. 

"He's here." The Wizard declared.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard strolled over to the front door and opened it to reveal, yet another older Dwarf. Eliana glanced at the two brother's and this new arrival and noticed somewhat a similarity to them. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door." The Dwarf stepped into the home and looked at the two boys with a fatherly love for them, that they had made it safely.

"Mark? Their is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo snapped, coming into the center of the Dwarves to see who this new visitor was.

" There is a mark. I put it their myself." The Wizard pressed. " Bilbo, allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield." 

" So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, getting right to the point as he circled the Hobbit, not finding him to be warrior material. Eliana burst out laughing and the Dwarf and Hobbit glanced at her and her smirk fell. " And who are you?" 

"This is Eliana Baggins. Bilbo's adoptive daughter." The Wizard cut in quickly. The older Dwarf stepped towards her making her back up towards his nephews. 

"And do you know how to fight?" 

" N-no, but I've never tried." She admitted. He looked her up and down, she didn't look anything like a Hobbit. She had boots on and was the height of an average Dwarf, yet didn't have a beard, she was as beautiful as an Elf and didn't have the pointy ears, she couldn't be human.

"Hmm, and are you the burglar that the Wizard had promised us?" 

"Burglar? My daughter is no burglar." Bilbo shrieked

" No, but she is a prankster." Dwalin chuckled, making the others snicker. She felt quite insulted at that title. Thorin didn't say anything more to her after that and followed the others into the kitchen. 

" Sorry about that, uncles always been serious, since I can remember. He means well though." Fili assured her, giving her a smile before following the others into the kitchen to discuss the news from Ered Luin. Eliana slumped against the wall in the living room. Thoughts were running through her mind. Did she really belong here? it was clear her father didn't want her here, did he ever want her here? Was he just feeling sorry for her because she had no family? She didn't know what to think or do. If her father didn't want to be their burglar she would volunteer herself. 

Eli jumped when she heard a loud thump from the kitchen. She nearly tripped over the Hobbit, not seeing him right away that he was lying on the floor. " Father!" She shriek, shaking him to wake up. 

"Lass, relax he's just fainted is all." Dwalin snickered. She glared up at the warrior, before turning her full attention back to her father. The one thing that surprised the Dwarves was that one of their own had came by her side to help her. His brother rolled his eyes and his uncle narrowed his brows at his eldest nephew. Fili ended up slapping him in the face and the startled Hobbit looked at them both dazed and confused.

" Are you alright father?" Eliana asked. The Hobbit sat up, still looking rather pale. He felt a burning on his face, and he rubbed it.

" I'm...I'm alright, I just need some tea and to sit." The Hobbit insisted. Eli helped her father to his chair and the Wizard went and put the water on to boil over the fire for tea. Eli could hear the Dwarves bickering about this so called burglar and liked their chances better with out one. The Wizard came back into the room with hot tea and gave it to the Hobbit. Gandalf then moved to sit in the chair across from him and looked over at Eliana.

"Eliana, my dear could I have a word with your father please. Alone?" Gandalf asked, giving her an appreciative smile. She nodded and left, but not too far so she could listen in. She wanted to know if her father would take the position to be the company's burglar. She listened as the Wizard tried to convince the Hobbit he was more Took then Baggins but he continued to deny it.

" And what do you expect me to do with Eliana? Can you imagine the trouble she would cause if I wasn't here?" Bilbo stated shaking his head. The young girl continued to listen as she sat against the wall. " That girl, is always in trouble. Sometimes I wonder why....."

" Why what?" The wizard asked, when the hobbit stopped to look at his hands, deciding if he should continue with what he had been struggling with for years, and was now wondering if it had been the right decision then.

" I wonder why I decided to take her in that day, when she came wandering through our village. Nobody wanted her and they cursed me for it ever since. I suppose it was those sad blue eyes that got me convinced to care for her. I mean I never looked for a wife to have a family of my own and well when she came, my life just sort of turned upside down. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different, if she never came through here that day."

Eliana choked out a cry that she quickly muffled, hearing this. He didn't mean any of this? Did he? She wiped her eyes trying to hid any evidence that she'd been crying. She felt pain go through her heart. Bilbo had been her only family, since she couldn't remember her real family when she was younger, she had no memories of them. Now she didn't know what to think, she had to leave, she had clearly brought him nothing but pain and been an inconvenience in his life. The best thing she could do for him was leave.

" I'm sorry Gandalf, I can't. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Bilbo pressed and with that he got up from his chair and left the room before more could be said. Eli watched as her father disappeared down the hall to his room. She got up from the ground, and straightened up and went to talk to the Wizard.

" Eli, my dear what's wrong?" Gandalf asked in concern, clearly noticing the flushed face from the tears that she had desperately tried to wipe away.

" Make me the burglar. I volunteer myself." She insisted. Gandalf looked at her puzzled.

" Eli, what is this about?"

" Please Gandalf, I have to go. I don't belong here. It's clear my...father doesn't want me here." She choked out, as a tear came out and she quickly got rid of it.

" Eliana, you know he didn't mean any of what he said. He's, he's just confused that's all."

" No, he's right. I've been nothing but a burden to him. The best thing for me to do for is leave. This is not my home, I belong out in the wild where I can't hurt anyone close to me." She pressed. The wizard could hear the distraught in her voice, but nodded and went to talk to the leader of the company. Eliana just sat their staring into the flames, she was really leaving. She would never have to hurt anyone she cared about again.

" Are you alright?" Fili asked as he came and sat beside her on the ground.

" I'm fine....just a lot on my mind right now." She stated.

" Are you coming with us?" He asked, and she could see a twitch of a smile forming on his face, hoping she would say yes.

" I'm actually hoping your uncle will take me as your burglar instead of my father, he has no real experience stealing and well I'm not exactly innocent of that." She awkwardly chuckled. "And I don't belong here, this isn't my home. It never was. I need to find where I truly belong."

Thorin and Gandalf were standing at the entrance behind them. Thorin agreed to have her replacing the hobbit as the burglar, but had his concerns. The first, she was a woman, and this was going to be a dangerous mission. She had no fighting experience though Dwalin and Kili both volunteered to help her along the way. His other concern was for his oldest nephew. He seemed quite intrigued with this young girl and he worried she was going to be a big distraction for him on this journey. He didn't wish for either of his nephews too be alone. He hoped they both would find someone they loved, and in the future have heirs of their own. He had never found anyone to call his, and therefore didn't have an heir of his own, but that didn't bother him so much, he was used to being alone, he preferred it.

The Dwarves began gathering in the room in front of the hearth. They were smoking their pipes and Thorin had begun to sing. The other's, one by one got up from their spots and stood in respect, joining in on this sad tune. Eliana listened intently, and soon figured it out that they were singing about the loss of their homeland. It took her to a world she had never imagined before, she felt lost like she was dreaming as the words were sung around her. They were all singing, and she felt a shudder hearing the voice of Fili beside her.

The Dwarves had found comfortable spots around the hole and began settling in for the night. They would be leaving at dawn to cover as much distance as they could. Instead of going to her room, like she normally would, she decided she would sleep her last night out in her chair. She curled up and just as she closed her eyes, she felt a warmth cover her. She looked up to see Fili had covered her up with a blanket that had been draped over the back of one of the chairs.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded with a smile and got on the ground near her chair and laid on his side and fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came quicker than Eliana expected. She had packed a few extra clothing, a cloak and some food last night. The young girl felt someone shake her and she rubbed her eyes and sat up in her chair. " What's going on?" She asked, not quite awake.

" It's time to leave, we need to cover as much ground as we can today. It's a long journey we have ahead of us." Fili pressed. She nodded and got up. Eliana crept quietly down the hall, and stopped at her fathers door, he was still sound asleep.She walked passed the door, knowing it would be less painful for both if she just left without saying goodbye. She got to her room and got changed, she was never fond of dresses and she put on trousers, a long sleeve and tied her hair up to keep it out of her face. The woman came back down the hall not looking into her fathers room and joined the others. The Dwarves began heading out the door. Eliana slung the satchel over her shoulders and she walked towards the door and stopped. She glanced behind her, looking at her home for the last time. Part of her was hoping a little, her father would come racing out of his room to stop her and a tear came rolling down her face.

" Lass? Are you coming?" Balin called out. She turned to look at the older Dwarf and nodded and walked passed him. He looked at her with concern, when he heard her sniffle as she walked passed him and let out a sigh and followed with the others. They were traveling on foot, until they reached the borders of the Shire where the Wizard was waiting for them with ponies. Eliana was trudging slowly behind the others, wondering if she was making the right decision. Her fathers words cut her and made her feel so small but she was already missing him. 

" Are you alright?" Kili asked her, and she let out a slight shriek nearly knocking into him. 

" I'm fine." She said sternly, not wanting to talk about it. Fili soon joined his brothers side. The two brother began asking her all sorts of questions, wanting to know more about her. Eliana enjoyed both of their company, they were especially interested in the pranks she had done. The three of them were laughing away, not realizing they had fallen quite behind. 

" Fili! Kili! girl! I suggest you all quit the chatter and catch up." Thorin yelled, glaring at the two boys, and thinking to himself that this girl was indeed going to be a distraction, not only for Fili but now for his youngest nephew as well. 

" My name is Eliana! Not girl!" She shouted back, and Fili chuckled, surprised this girl would talk back to his uncle. Most folk found him quite intimidating when faced with him. Thorin shot Fili a look and the Dwarf's smirk fell and he glanced at the ground. Thorin cursed to himself under his breath, wondering why he had agreed to have this little girl come with them in the first place. The two brothers congratulated her for sticking up to their uncle and the three of them ran to catch up to the others. They ran to the top of the hill and saw the Wizard was waiting for them with sixteen ponies. 

"Eli, its good to see you." The wizard greeted with a smile. She half smiled and then looked at the ground. The Dwarves attached their satchels to their pony they chose and climbed on and followed the Wizard through the forest. Eli was stroking her ponies mane when Fili came up beside her. 

"So Eli, how is it you came to the Shire?" Fili asked, getting right to it.Usually when she was approached with this sort of question she avoided it, but something told her she could trust him as she looked into his eyes. 

" It's a long story." She admitted.

"We've got time." He said, with a smile. The sun was high in the sky as they traveled across the valley behind the others.

" I'm not exactly sure how I ended up in the Shire that day. I can only remember bits and pieces of my previous life. I was about five years old and I remember the Hobbit's looking at me oddly, none would approach me it was like they were frightened of me, except for one." 

"Bilbo." Fili finished. She nodded and continued on.

"He approached me, asking me where I came from and where my mother and father were. I don't have any recollection of who my parents were, or my name." Eliana admitted, looking to the ground, wondering what he must think of all this.

" You mean your name isn't Eliana?" 

She shook her head. " Bilbo picked that name for me.The only thing I can remember and I think it was my mother, singing me this lullaby. It sounded almost elvish, but that's all I remember. The Hobbit's blamed Bilbo ever since for keeping me. They knew I was different. I didn't enjoy the things they did. I'm sure the Hobbit's will be thrilled when they discover I'm gone." She added, grimly. Fili didn't know what to say, only that he noticed the hint of pain and sadness in her voice.

"Your father doesn't know you left with us, does he?" Fili asked, looking at her, wondering what her reason was for leaving. 

"No. Its for the best. I didn't realize until now what a burden I was on him. The grief I caused him. I'm better off no where near the Shire."

"Eli, you really think your father would think that low of you?" 

"I know he does, I heard him say it last night. He called me a burden right to my face. I guess I knew all along he just felt sorry for me that day and then realized the mistake of taking me in."

" You can't think like that. He was probably just angry and confused when he said that, I am sure he didn't mean it." Fili begun only to stop when she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She growled lowly. 

" Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Eli." Fili muttered and turned away. She bit her lip and cursed at herself. He was just trying to make her feel better and she yelled at him for it. 

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. It's just something I wish to not talk about." And with that she nudged her pony to go faster, and wanted to be alone and Fili stayed behind and his brother approached him wanting to know what happened. They found a place to camp for the night, and Bombur prepared stew for supper, for the company.

_Mean while back in the Shire........_

The hobbit had just woken up. His home seemed strangely quiet. He got dressed and went down the hall to his daughters room. " Eliana?" He called out when he saw she wasn't there. Bilbo went down towards the kitchen and found his home had been restored back to its original state. They had left no evidence of themselves from the previous night. " Eli!" He shouted again but found no answer back. He glanced around when he caught out of the corner of his eye, a letter on the table laying on top of the contract. 

Bilbo unfolded it and began to read it. It was from his daughter. She was leaving because she did not wish to continue to be a burden on him anymore and that it was time she found out where she was meant to be. His eyes went wide as he read further down the page. She had also made a promise not to return and that she was sorry for all the trouble she had caused him with the other Hobbits.

Bilbo felt sick to himself. The Hobbit had no idea that she had over heard his conversation with the wizard. He didn't mean a word of it. He was just frustrated and angry at the time. He never regretted taking her in. He stared at the contract again. He took it and ran to his room and began pack his things. He was going after them and his daughter. He had to find her to tell her the truth that she was the best thing in his life and he didn't want to lose her and that he wanted her back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Bombur had stew made in no time. The Dwarves lined up to get their bowls. Eliana was sitting away from the others, leaning up against a rock. She was in no mood to eat, even though the smell of the stew reached her nose and he smelt delicious. Fili and Kili were sitting with their uncle, discussing the journey, along with Balin and Dwalin when Fili turned to his side to see the young girl sitting alone, far away from the rest of them and not eating. 

"Brother where are you going?" Kili questioned, when he saw Fili getting up from his spot.

"I'll be back." Fili hissed as he walked over to the pot that was still over the fire and filled a bowl of stew. Thorin narrowed his eyes when he saw the direction his eldest nephew was heading and he shook his head.

"What does that boy think he's doing?" Thorin muttered quietly, but Kili just chuckled to himself. Fili was just a few steps away, when Eli heard the sound of dirt and rocks being kicked across the ground and she looked up to see who it was and he took a seat beside her.

"Here. You should eat something." Fili insisted, holding the bowl near her.

"I'm not hungry...." She mumbled. 

" I can always force it done you're throat if you like." Fili challenged with a smirk, causing the girl to quietly laugh and smile. She took the bowl from the Dwarf and blew on the hot liquid before taking a spoonful and ate it. Thorin hadn't taken his eye off the two of them since. He found it odd his nephew would be so curious with this strange girl and he felt he was going to have to do something about it. He couldn't have his nephew distracted. 

Eliana finished eating the last spoonful of Bombur's delicious stew. The young Dwarf prince managed to get the girl to laugh a few more times. Taking her mind off the fact her father wasn't here with them. She didn't say it, but the Dwarf could tell that she was missing him. After everyone had eaten the Dwarves began setting up spots near the fire to rest for the night. Eliana found a comfortable spot near the fire, in the middle of the group of Dwarves. The young girl tried to get some sleep, but she continued to toss and turn throughout the night and finally she rolled onto her stomach, awake and looking at the cause that prevented her from getting the rest she needed so she would be ready for tomorrow's long day. Bombur was snoring exceedingly loud, compared to the others and Eli groaned in annoyance and sighed in disgust when she saw that the Dwarf was sucking in a couple of fly's and would expel them when he breathed out. Eliana got up from the ground, stretched her limbs and crept passed the other sleeping Dwarves and stopped at the group of ponies. 

The young girl saw that only the wizard and the two brothers seemed to be awake still The rest were asleep. Their uncle must have asked them to keep watch for the first half of the night, encase someone or something were to find them. Eliana had also noticed the leader had been keeping a close eye on her, he clearly did not trust her; she assumed it had to do with the fact that she was the only female to accompany these Dwarves. She stood beside her pony and quietly pulled out an apple from her pocket, doing a quick glance to make sure no one was watching her, she opened her hand and let the pony eat the apple out of her hand. Eli was stroking her pony[Myrtle], forehead when she heard a screeching sound that pierced across the night sky. At first she thought it might have been a bird or something until she heard the sound again and she felt chills go down her back. The girl dashed over to the two brothers.

"W-what was that?" Eli asked, panic in her voice only to hear the terrifying sound again and she jumped.

"Orcs," Kili murmured as his eyes shifted around the area, looking along the bushes that surrounded them. 

"Orcs?" Eliana questioned, she had never heard of anything with such a terrible name. 

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili explained, seeing the fear spread across the young girls face.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, seeing how freaked out Eliana now was and the two brothers started chuckling at their successful attempt in scaring the poor girl. The boys victor however was short-lived when a certain voice interrupted. 

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin questioned his nephews. Giving them both a disappointed look. 

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili muttered, feeling guilty now that they upset their uncle. The two of them were just trying to have some fun. 

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin hissed, as he walked away over to the edge of the cliff; starring off into the distance across the valley. 

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin begun. The two brothers looked at the elder Dwarf. Eli sat beside Kili to listen to this story that was just about to be revealed. Balin taking in a deep breath before continuing on with the story. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Thorin may not have been looking at his old friend but he heard every word, his own memory of that tragic day replied in his mind like it was only yesterday he had lost everything. "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." A moment of silence was shared throughout the area. Balin bowed his head at the memory of those who were lost. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Eliana asked Balin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled lowly as he walked passed the others.

"So that's why you're uncle is always grumpy." Eli declared, quietly and Fili turned to look at her, slightly offended by this. His uncle was a well respected Dwarf. He lost so much, throughout his whole life and still had the will to do what was best for his people. 

"Thorin has been through a lot," Fili stated defensively, looking at her slightly annoyed, before getting up from his spot and wandering passed the girl, to find a place to get some sleep. Thorin and Dwalin were taking over the night watch for the two young boys. The young girl decided to get up from the ground and she went back over to where her bed was set up and Eli tried to go back to sleep, until she heard the familiar annoying sound of Bombur's snoring and she realized it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

After the long terrible night, the elder Dwarf's story had given Eli nightmares and that was all she could think about and got no sleep what so ever. Morning arrived and the Dwarves were getting up and packing their roll bags up and tying their satchels on the backs of their ponies. The company was soon back on the road and it wasn't long before it began to rain which put the Dwarves in an even more fouler mood. Eliana traveled at the back of the group, keeping to herself.

"How are you doing Eliana?" The Wizard asked, as he came up beside her.

"I'm fine." She grumbled, this was the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"I sense something must be troubling you." The Wizard guessed and his suspicions were confirmed when Eliana remained silent. I know you're missing your father, don't worry he'll catch up to us eventually." Gandalf Declared and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And what makes you think, my father would leave the Shire? No Hobbit would ever leave the comfort's of their home. Bilbo is just like the other Hobbit's in Hobbiton." Eliana hissed and she nudged her pony to go faster and she got herself in the middle of the group, away from the old man. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about with anyone. It began to rain even harder, thunder rumbled in the distances. Most of the Dwarves had pulled their hoods over their head to keep themselves, somewhat dry. Gandalf had moved up a head of the company taking lead for the time being.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori called. "Can't you do something about this deluge?" The Dwarf complained. The Wizard turned his head to look behind him at the Dwarf in questioned.

"It is raining, master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard." The old man shouted behind him. Dori grumbled at the Wizards response.

"Are there any?" Eli's voice piped up. The Wizard head turned slightly at the voice that spoke and wondered what she was getting at.

"What?"

"Other Wizards." She repeated. Eliana could tell she got the Wizard's attention now. He was more than happy to speak about his race.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf stated, and Eli smirked at that nonsense.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown."

" Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" She asked, hoping she didn't offend him in anyway. But when his head slightly turned in her direction she realized she hit a nerve.

"I think he's a very great Wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." The Wizard explained.

The rain eventually cleared off by the afternoon. The sun was out and blue sky all around. Their supplies and drenched clothing were soon dried by the hot day as they continued to travel across the plain for the rest of the day.

Hours went by. Eliana had fallen back behind the others but wasn't alone for long when Fili and Kili joined on either side of her trying to cheer the sad girl up. The two brother's soon succeeded when a laugh escaped her lips, when they told her about some of the adventures they had gone on when they were younger. Once it seemed Eli was no longer depressed by the absents of her father. Fili decided to ask her more about herself and how she came to live amongst the Hobbits. It wasn't that the questions bothered the half-breed it was the fact she had no answer to give him. She still till this day had no idea how she came to the Shire, only that she had wandered into their village when she was little covered in blood that wasn't hers and that day Bilbo took her in as his daughter. Carrying for her, loving her; or so she thought until that night the Dwarves had come to her home and Bilbo told the Wizard he felt she was a burden of all things.

It's nearly been two weeks since she left the Shire and she thought, with time she would forget about him and concentrate on the fact that she was now the companies burglar but no amount of time could erase how much she was missing her father right now. The sun had gone down and Thorin had come to a stop on a hill side surrounded by forest and ruins and what appeared to be at one point a home.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin ordered as the others came to a halt behind him, mumbling their agreements that they had traveled enough for the day and would be happy to stop for the night to enjoy a warm meal and a decent sleep. Gandalf had already dismounted from his horse and wandered over to the demolished home, scanning it. Wondering what could have done such damage to this home and if it was still near by waiting for them. " Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." The leader ordered. The two boys nodded their head, not daring to disobey one of their uncles orders. The Dwarf king than ordered Oin and Gloin to get a fire going.

"A farmer and his family used to live here. "Gandalf muttered lowly to himself when he heard approaching heavy steps coming to join him. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested, but the Dwarf was too clever to fall for this Wizards plan.

" I have told you already: I will not go near that place." Thorin hissed as he walked passed the old man and then turned around to look at him.

"Why not?" Gandalf challenged. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin barked.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could hep us." Gandalf reminded, still speaking calmly but the leader refused to keep his hatred for the Elven race hidden.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin spat as he approached the Wizard. "And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf protested. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." The Wizard finally snapped.

" I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin retorted and that's when Gandalf realized that this argument was pointless. That their was no getting anywhere with this stubborn Dwarf.

"What do you think Gandalf and your uncle are arguing about?" Eli asked Fili as she continued to watch them both. Growing up, the young girl had become quite good at reading others lips and from what she gathered. The leader did not agree with whatever the Wizard had suggested. Fili and Kili soon glanced at their uncle along with the others and sure enough Gandalf was coming right towards them. "Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Eli questioned as the Wizard continued on right passed them.

" To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The Wizard hissed.

"And who's that?" Eliana asked.

"Myself, Miss. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted. " I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." He mumbled on disappearing into the bushes.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin grumbled, as he glared after the Wizard.

"Is he coming back?" Eli asked Balin with concern. The Wizard wouldn't really abandon them here in this place, would he? But the elder Dwarf just shrugged his shoulders unsure if they were now on their own after Thorin and his disagreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Bombur prepared a meal for the company. To Eli's disappointment if was going to be another night of stew. The young girl usually wasn't one to complain about a hot meal, but having this every night since they left the Shire was getting ridiculous. Eliana hadn't seen the two brothers since their uncle had sent them to keep an eye on the ponies. The girl ate what she could and started pacing around, under the damaged home. The Wizard had been gone for an awfully long time. She was beginning to wonder if he was going to be coming back at all.

"He's been gone an awfully long time" Eliana pressed, her arms folded across her chest.

"Who are you talking about lass?" Bofur asked, clearly forgetting the company was one member short now thanks to their leader. Eli noticed none of the Dwarves seemed to be disturbed by the fact that the Wizard had taken off, and was probably never coming back.

"Gandalf." The girl muttered in frustration. Were these Dwarves completely oblivious to the obvious. They were out in the wild, where anything could attack them.

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur stated, his voice not showing an ounce that he was worried or concerned about the old mans disappearing act he pulled earlier. Eliana rolled her eyes, as she watched Bombur sneaking up to have himself another bowl of stew. " Here lass, do us a favor. Take this to the lads" The Dwarf asked, as he shoved the two warm bowls into her hands not really giving her a chance to decline.

"W-wait, what? You want me to go in there?" Eli questioned in a startled voice. She glanced at the dark forest where the brothers had gone to look after the ponies. The trees had an eerie look to them, even more so when it was pitch black out.

"Are ya that scared lass?" Bofur teased the girl. " Go on, the two lads aren't that far in" The Dwarf declared as he gave the young girl a slight push towards the woods. Eliana swallowed and slowly walked passed the bushes. She could hear the sound of the twigs breaking under her boots.

"Fili?...Kili?" Eliana called out, as she slowly peered around the area.

"Eli?" Fili's voice called as he came into view. The half-breed jumped, nearly spilling the hot liquid on her. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned.

"Bofur asked me to bring you both a bowl." She insisted.

"We'll thank you Eliana." Kili said as he took one of the bowls from the young girl.

"Please, just call me Eli." The half-breed told the two brothers and she gave the blonde dwarf the other bowl. Fili gave Eli a small smile and nodded to her. She found herself smiling back at him and Kili started to feel the awkward silence but saw his brother's face and decided to cut in before it became even more awkward.

"Eli, why don't you come join us." Kili offered when his brother couldn't seem to get the words out. The young girl nodded and followed with the two brothers when Fili suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Eliana finally asked.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Kili admitted, feeling slightly guilty that he let himself get distracted, instead of doing this one simple task his uncle wanted him and his brother to do.

"And now it seems we've encountered a slight problem." Fili added.

"We had sixteen ponies" Kili said.

"And now there's fourteen." Fili finished with a heavy sigh, knowing if their uncle found out, he would have both their heads and neither of the brothers would hear the end of it - Fili especially. The three of them did a head count of the ponies and they were indeed 2 short.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili pressed as he did a walk around to begin a proper search with his brother. Eli came to a sudden stop, when she saw the remains of a brutally uprooted tree, she felt a chill go through her and suddenly felt that they weren't the only creatures in this area.

" Well that's not good." Eliana stated as she chuckled nervously. "And that is not good at all.Sh-shouldn't we go tell your uncle and the others?" She suggested as her thoughts went back to that tree that was uprooted. Whatever it was that passed through this woods had to be huge and yet it was unseen. It squashed the tree like it was a twig. She could only imagine what it could do to them, if it were to find them next.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. Uncle would never trust us again with a simple task." Kili muttered

"But---," Eliana began when the two brother kept going and she had no choice but to follow them.

" Eli, as our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili declared and the young half-breed's eyes widen.

"Well, uh...looks, like something big uprooted these trees." She pointed out as she walked along the damaged trees to get a better look.

"That was our thinking." Kili said. Agreeing with her theory so far.

"It's defiantly something very big and possibly quite dangerous." She added, standing beside Fili. Still staring at the trunk, Eli hadn't noticed that the blonde dwarf had spotted something up further ahead.

"Hey. There's a light ahead." Fili interrupted. "Over here." He whispered, looking at his younger brother to come check it out with him. Eli on the other hand didn't like this at all and knew they should be getting the others to help, but she continued to follow the brothers, staying down so nothing would spot them. By now they could see the light was actually a fire going, along with distant laughing.

"What is it?" Eliana finally asked quietly, not seeing anything. As she looked from one brother to the other.

" Trolls." Kili declared. The girl let out an awkward chuckle. Trolls didn't exist. They havent been seen for ages. Both Fili and Kili gave her a look and she was no longer snickering - they were being serious for once. The Dwarves jumped over the fallen over trunk, Eli jumped over it after them leaving the two bowls of stew sitting there. Eliana was running through the bushes to catch up, when she suddenly felt the ground shake beneath her. She came to a halt and looked to her side and that's when she saw it. A nasty giant troll, carrying two ponies in each arm. The girl could feel her heart racing and panic began to go through her. She started to take a few steps back when she felt a hand cover her mouth, muffling the scream that tried to escape passed her mouth and he pulled her over to the tree he was hiding behind.

Once the girl was calmed down she reached up, to remove Fili's hand that was covering her mouth; indicating she wasn't going to attempt to scream again. She looked again to see which ponies the troll had. "It's got Myrtle and Minty." She hissed at them. They're going to eat them. We should go back and get the others."

The brothers suddenly looked up, both had an idea and she didn't like the way they were looking at her right now. " Yes. You should." Kili said, pushing her to the middle so she couldn't escape. " Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you." Kili pointed out.

"W-what no. No, I am not going over there." She began to argue.

"It's perfectly safe." Kili protested, hinting for his brother to help him out here. He knew his brother had a soft spot for this odd girl.

"We'll be right behind you Eli. Nothing's going to happen to you." He whispered to her. She gave them both an unsure look about all this but felt a little relieved to know she would have them as her back up if she should run into trouble.

" If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Kili instructed shoving the frightened girl in the direction the troll went and she slowly began to walk towards their camp.


	8. Chapter 8

The half-breed continued to slowly approach the trolls, she didn't like this at all going by herself. But the brothers did have a point she was indeed smaller then them and would be able to hide a lot better then them as well. Eli began to mutter what Kili had instructed her to if she should run into trouble. "Twice like a barn owl. No, twice like a brown-- Once like a...are you sure this is a good idea?" Eliana muttered as she turned around where the two brothers should have been but were nowhere to be seen. The young girl let out a noticeable sigh and quickly turned around when she heard the laughter coming from the trolls camp and she gulped as she continued to sneak through the bushes so she wouldn't be seen.

Fili and Kili were running back to their campsite. They both finally realized that sending in the girl was not the brightest idea after all. But then Fili stopped and told his brother to get the others, he would go back and make sure Eli was alright.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today...and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of the trolls complained. Eliana's eyes widen; their was three of them. She was no match for three trolls, they could easily squish her like a bug if they spotted her.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." Another troll bellowed, carrying two ponies on either side of him and then placed the whimpering creatures in the fenced in pen with the other ponies they had acquired. The half-breed saw the pen was only being held together by rope.

"I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them." The third troll whined. Eli did a quick scan of the area, trying to find a path of less resistance so she could free the ponies. She wished more then ever that the brothers hadn't pushed her into this.

"Well, it's better than leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still pickin' bits of 'Im out of me teef." The first troll from earlier grumbled at the two of them. Eli was quickly making her way behind the trolls when the one in the middle sneezed and the young girl fell over the boulder, letting out a sudden shriek and she quickly covered her mouth, hoping none of them heard her.

"Ah-choo!" The troll sneezed right into the pot that was bubbling over the fire.

"Well, that's lovely, that is." The cook grumbled in annoyance as he stood up to see if he could selvage their dinner or if it was completely ruined by the stupid troll and he saw what was now at the surface. "A floater."

"It might just improve the flavor." The other one stated.

"Ah, well there's more where that came from." The one that sneezed earlier offered when the cook grabbed him by the nose " Aah!"

" Oh, no, you don't! Sit down!" The cook hissed and knocked the troll back on his seat when he fell over and sneezed once again.

"Ah-ah-choo!" The troll was smarter this time and pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose in it. Eliana grumbled in disgust as she tried to loosen the knots that held the ponies hostage but they were way to tight for her. "Well. I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." He continued to whine, getting up and he stomped towards the pen. Eli covered her mouth when a gasp escaped her lips and she hid behind one of the giant stones just as the troll came over when the cook smacked him with his spoon on his head. " Ow!"

"I said sit down!" The cook growled in annoyance and the troll came and sat back on the stump rubbing his head.

" I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or wot?!" The other troll bickered, getting sick of listening to these two and just wanted something to eat. The half-breed figured it was safe to continue again and she was once again trying to get the rope loose but it was no use. She needed something sharp and she started glancing around looking for something to use when she saw that one of the trolls had a knife of some sort attached to himself and she knew what she had to do now, which didn't comfort her one bit. Eliana looked behind her one last time before she attempted to get the knife.

"Fili, Kili where are you?" She whispered. The half-breed walked behind the troll and went to grab the knife when he kept moving and she ducked when his hand came behind to scratch himself and Eli wish she hadn't looked up when she did, and now she had this vision burned into her mind. The cook was chuckling about what a marvelous cook he was. Eliana saw this as her last chance to get the weapon when the troll reached around for his handkerchief, taking the young girl with it, her startled screams muffled by the fabric and the troll blew into it.

"Ahh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter." The troll freaked. Eliana's eyes widen and she had never felt so disgusted in her life. " It's got arms and legs and everyfing." The troll continued. The half-breed struggled to get free but she was stuck to the handkerchief.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

" I don't know. But I don't like the way it wiggles around." The troll groaned, throwing Eliana to the ground and she lout a frightened grunt as she hit the ground. They started to circle her and she quickly got back up on her feet.

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?" The cook demanded as he pointed a knife at her.

" I'm a-a nobody!" Eli quickly answered.

"A nobody?" one asked in confusion, never heard of a nobody before.

" Can we cook her?" The other one suggested.

"We can try!" The three of them began to charge at her, Eliana was quick to avoid their hands, she tried to make a run for the trees but the troll jumped out in front of her; making her back away and look for another path to escape.

"She wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when she's skinned and boned!"The cook growled at her and she stumbled backwards.

" I bet she's a tasty one too!"

"Perhaps there's more 'nobody's' around these parts." the cook guessed. " Might be enough for a pie!"

"Grab her!" One of them shouted.

"She's too quick!" another one complained, as they all tried to catch her.

"Aw, come here, you little..." the troll cursed as he snatched Eliana up in the air by her feet and she screamed. " Gotcha! Are there any more of you little nobody's hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No."

"She's lying." one of the trolls accused.

"No, I'm not!" She shouted.

"Hold her toes over the fire." Eliana whimpered at that thought. " make her squeal!"

Just then the troll let out a squeal and collapsed to the ground. "Drop her!" Fili demanded as he held his sword at the ready.

"You wot?" the troll challenged.

" I said: drop her!" Fili growled again. The troll throw a screaming Eliana through the air right at Fili. The Dwarf dropped his sword and caught the girl in his arms as they both fell the ground. The rest of the company came charging out of the bushes with the swords and axes at the ready and began fighting off the trolls. " Are you alright?" Fili asked, her.

"I-I'm fine." She said nodding. Fili got up and pulled the half-breed behind a giant boulder.

"Stay here and keep out of sight." Fili ordered her.

"But--," Eli began, but Fili already ran out and grabbed his sword off the ground and went in to join the fight. The young girl watched as the Dwarves fought against the monsters, some of the Dwarves got thrown through the air. She then looked over at the ponies who were whimpering in desperation to get free. Eliana knew what she had to do. She could still free them. She quickly made her way back over to where the ponies were and grabbed the knife off the ground and began to cut through the ropes and eventually got it loose and the ponies began running out, getting away. Unfortunately one of the trolls saw what she was doing and charged at her and grabbed her and brought her over to the other two and they each took an arm and leg.

" Eli!" Kili shouted when Thorin stopped him.

"Lay down your arms...or we'll rip hers off!" the troll threatened. Eliana looked down at them all, panting heavily and hoping that they would do as the troll ordered. She caught the look on the leader's face. He was very hesitant and infuriated at the same time. His instincts were right about this girl. She was nothing but a huge distraction for not just his men but for his nephews - his eldest nephew even more.

"Uncle." Fili hissed through gritted teeth. The Dwarf king let out a noticeable sigh and slammed his blade into the ground, the rest of the Dwarves following; tossing their weapons in a pile on the ground and the trolls began tying them in sacks, including Eliana. Once they were out of sacks, they tied the rest of the company to a split and placed it over a fire.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ooh, that's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori cried as one of the trolls threw more logs onto the fire to get hotter faster and the Dwarves on the spit continued to cry out as the other group of Dwarves struggled to get loose from the sacks that held them captive.

"This is all my fault" Eliana muttered to herself in disappointment, more disappointed in herself that she couldn't even do one simple task. These Dwarves were counting on her to be their burglar if they reached the mountain and the only thing she was proving was how useless she was. Thorin could hear the girl muttering to herself, how stupid she was, and he had to agree with her on that. But this was no time to be having self-pity when they needed to find a way of escaping before they would end up in the trolls bellies.

"Don't bother cooking 'em. Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly." The one troll suggested, not wanting to wait any longer.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert, the cook insisted, wanting a bit of flavor to his meal.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin protested on the ground.

"That does sound quite nice." William admitted, actually liking the sound of that, compared to his suggestion.

"Untie me, mister." Gloin demanded, as the group of Dwarves in the sacks continued to squirm in them to get out.

"Why don't you eat someone your own size?" Oin bickered

"We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on." Tom complained, not caring how he got his dinner, just as long as he got dinner soon. " I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Hearing this, Eliana suddenly got an idea. All she had to do was stall until daylight. That shouldn't be too hard she thought. The girl, with a bit of difficulty managed to stand up and she hopped towards the trolls ignoring Kili and Fili's hisses at her, wondering what she doing.

"WAIT!" Eli shouted. "You are making a terrible mistake."

" You can't reason with 'em they're half-wits." Dori pressed.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said in wonder. They were the ones about to be grilled or squished, they didn't know which but either way it wasn't good.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Eli stammered, as she looked up at the three trolls that towered over her.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert hissed, not appreciating being questioned when it came to his cooking abilities and he crouched down to her level, and she fought to compose herself when she got a whiff of the troll's nasty breath.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Eli asked, ignoring the glares she began to get from them, including Fili and Kili. " You're going to need something a lot stronger than just sage before you plate these Dwarves up." She pointed out, slightly chuckling and the Dwarves roared in outrage at her and tried to make the half-breed fall over but she managed to keep her balance.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Tom challenged the young lass.

"Shut up! Let the, uh, nobody talk." Bert declared, wanting to know what exactly he was doing wrong. Eliana realized she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Well? Don't stop now on our behalf." Thorin growled behind her, causing Eliana to glance at him and saw the anger flaring in his eyes.

"Come on! Tell us what ye know!" Bert snapped, waving his giant spoon around. The half-breed jump in her spot and ducked to avoid getting smacked by the utensil.

" Uh, well, th-the secret to cooking Dwarf is, to, um" Eli stuttered in fright.

"Yes? Come on?" Bert encouraged.

It's, uh, um, well. It's, you need a, um."

"Just tell us the secret." Tom roared, getting flustered with the stalling, and Eli could see she was running out of options.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!" The girl exclaimed, thinking at first this was such a excellent idea not thinking the trolls would actually take her seriously and the company cursed at her. Thorin shouted numerous threats, he had a feeling she would say anything to save her own neck.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." Bert commanded, thinking this was actually a wonderful idea. He was almost annoyed that he hadn't thought of doing this before.

"What a load of rubbish!" Tom bellowed. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom pressed, looking at Bert for his approval as William went over to the company. While the trolls discuss this, Eliana noticed behind Bert on the rock ledge, she swore she saw a figure quickly run pass the tree line.

"E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!" William proclaimed as he reached towards the Dwarves and pulled Bombur up in the air, upside down. "Nice and crunchy." William opened his mouth about to eat Bombur. The half-breed's eyes widen, she had to do something before the fat Dwarf was devoured.

"N-no! Wait! Not that one, he-he's infected!" Eli shouted.

"Huh?" William said.

"You wot?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." Eliana continued, saying whatever came to mind first, even if it sounded crazy. The girl saw the disgusted look on Williams face and was surprised that he actually tossed the Dwarf back onto the ground. " In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Kili hissed. "Did she just say parasites? We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Eli rolled her eyes, were these Dwarves that stupid. She was trying to save them from ending up being troll food and they were going to mess it up.

"Shhh!" She hissed through clenched teeth. " I know what I'm doing!"

"What're you talking about lassie?" Oin questioned, having a hard time hearing without his trumpet to hear things properly. The trolls looked at one another, wondering what in blazes was going on. Thorin was the only one who seemed to catch onto the girl's intentions and he gave his youngest nephew a kick in the back.

" I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin admitted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili cried out, the dwarves looked at Eliana wondering if that sounding convincing enough, she turned and looked at trolls. Bert turned to Tom. This sounded just a little odd to him.

"We're riddled!" Some of the Dwarves on the split began to join in.

"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori chimed in as well.

"Yes, we are, exactly." Dori added.

"What would you have us do, then?" Tom demanded. " Let them all go?" he growled.

"Well...." Eliana paused. When Tom came towards her and poked her, nearly making her fall over. She was up to something and he had figured it out.

" Do you think I don't know what you're up to?" Tom hissed " This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Eliana questioned, feeling a bit insulted by this.

"Fools?" Bert repeated, clearly hadn't caught on to the girls plan.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's shouted as he came up to the rock ledge that looked over the area they were in. Eliana felt so relieved to see the Wizard. She knew it was him that she had seen early, creeping along passed the trees.

"Who's that?" Tom said.

"No idea." Bert admitted.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked, pointing at the old man. With one quick movement, Gandalf slammed the bottom of his staff into the rock. Cracking it in half and the light of the sun shinned on the valley and the trolls. The trolls screamed in pain as they began to turn to stone and the girl's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Gandalf, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Laughter and cheers were shared throughout the company. Happy to see the Wizard had not abandon them after all. Even Thorin had a small smile on his face.

" Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin growled.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dwarves were rescued from the split and freed from the sacks the trolls had stuffed them in earlier. Eliana was picking the many twigs and leaves out of her hair and looked at her clothing and felt the sudden need for a bath and to grab a pair of clean clothes she had in her satchel. The company was too preoccupied with gathering their assorted weapons and other things the trolls had taken from them to noticed the girl was heading back towards their camp when Thorin stepped out in front of her out of nowhere.

"What were you thinking you stupid girl. You nearly got yourself and my men killed. Not to mention my nephews." Thorin growled at her.

"I had it under control." Eliana mumbled. She was quite uncomfortable when she had to face Thorin by herself, just having to look him in the eyes was intimidating enough.

"You had it under control? You call us having to lay down our weapons under control!" Thorin shouted at her, and the sound of his voice startled her.

"Uncle. It wasn't her fault." Fili interrupted as he came beside the girl with his younger brother right beside him.

"It's true uncle. We should have helped her." Kili admitted.

"You two should have know better! Now go help the others, I'll deal with you two later." The leader hissed at the two of them. The two brothers turned their heads and walked over to where the others were. Eli thought this would be her chance to sneak away before she endured any more wrath from Thorin but the Dwarf had better hearing then she thought and grabbed her by the arm. " Wait a minute, I'm not done with you." Thorin pressed. " You need to stay away from Fili and Kili. I don't need them getting distracted on this quest by some silly girl who doesn't know who she is." Thorin sneered and with that said he let her go and went to go speak with the Wizard. The girl held her tongue at Thorin's constant arrogant's and she stormed off.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked the Wizard.

"To look ahead." Gandalf simply said not giving any hint of his whereabouts.

"What brought you back?" The Dwarf then asked.

"Looking behind." Gandalf pressed. The two of them shared a moment of uncomfortable silence before the old man decided to continue on. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to that silly girl." Thorin stated.

"She had the nous to play for time. I don't recall any of the rest of you coming up with that. Eliana is trying her best, it would be wise of you to give her chance, since she is to be the burglar." Gandalf informed.

" She shouldn't even be out here. This is no place for a little girl to be."

"Eli, is more then capable of holding her own, I assure you." The Wizard pressed.

"Hmm, it seems the only thing she has proven is to be a distraction for my two nephew's; Fili especially and I will not have them distracted." Thorin growled and the Wizard decided they needed to speak about more pressing matters.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin wondered.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf explained, as he remembered a time when Middle-Earth had been close to falling into darkness before. " They could not have moved in daylight,"

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin stated. The leader ordered his men to search for a cave in the area. At first the Dwarves were coming up with nothing, until Eliana yelled for them. Once the Dwarves were at her side, she pointed in the direction of where a foul stench was coming. Thorin gave a look and walked passed her, with a few others and soon enough they found the cave. Most of them could not bare to walk any further, the smell was too revolting. The girl stayed with the others that did not venture in and kept to herself not wanting to speak to anyone.

It had been a while since Gandalf, Thorin and a few others went in to search the troll cave. The sun was already high in the sky, making it another hot day. Eliana was twirling her fingers in her hair when she heard the dwarves coming out of the caves.

"Eliana." Gandalf called as he walked towards her.

"Hmm." Eli sighed as she turned around to see the Wizard and that he appeared to be carrying something.

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf stated, practically shoving the weapon into her hands.

"I can't take this." Eli pressed.

"The blade is of an Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained.

"I have never used a sword in my life, Gandalf." The girl stated, sounding scared.

"And I hope you never have to, my dear. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." The Wizard said. Eliana looked down at her new weapon she held, it was incredibly light feeling, but the thought of her every having to fight, terrified her.

"Something's coming!" Thorin's voice broke from behind.

"Gandalf." Eli whispered.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf yelled as he dashed further into the woods to catch up to the others. Eliana drew her sword out and took in a deep breath and charged into the woods to catch up to the others.

Once over the hill the Dwarves formed a circle, blocking their attacker from getting through. Eli could feel her heart starting to race as the noise starts to get even closer and something suddenly came shooting out of the trees being pulled by a sled of the huge rabbits and shouting something terrible.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	11. Chapter 11

The company griped their weapons tightly as this giant wooden sled came crashing out of the trees, being pulled by some of the biggest rabbits Eliana had ever seen. The old man wearing a scruffy hat yanked on the reigns, stopping just in front of the dwarves that had circled around him, tensely holding their swords and axes.

Eliana's first impressions of this old man was that he appeared to be some sort of Wizard. He had a similar staff and a long grayish beard. Both wore tattered robs. The half-breed was standing just on the side of Gandalf slightly behind him. Gandalf realized who it was and stepped forward. "Radagast. Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast pressed. The Wizard was quiet as he looked around to see all the tense eyes watching him and he didn't know whether or not to continue.

"Yes? The Wizard encouraged him to go on, that the Dwarves and the girl were no threat to him. Radagast went to open his mouth to say something but not a sound came from it. He went for a second attempt and failed miserably and the company was growing very impatient and the Wizard was growing flustered that he couldn't seem to recall what he wanted to tell his friend.

"Oh, I had a thought, now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." The strange Wizard insisted as he pointed to his tongue when it hit him. "Oh, it's not a thought at all." Gandalf pulled something out of his friends mouth. It was small and moving. Eli's eyes widen in disgust as she watched Gandalf hand the little stick insect to Radagast and suggested that the two of them speak somewhere more private. The two Wizards wandered off to talk about more important matters. The half-breed saw the two brothers talking and was about to go over to them, while they wait for Gandalf to come back but then she saw out of the corner of her eye Thorin talking with Dwalin and Balin and he shot her a glare and she remained where she was until their was a sudden howl.

"What was that?" Eli panicked as she looked around frantically but nothing seemed to be visible. " W-was that a wolf?" the half-breed stammered.

"Wolf? No. That's not a wolf?" Bofur answered with his axe at the ready. The rest of the group held their weapons as they scanned the area looked for where the beast could be. They all turned when they heard a branch snap from behind them. The young girl screamed as this massive beast came down the hill and launched itself at the company. Bofur pulled Eli behind him as Thorin cut down the animal and killed it immediately. Before they knew it another one came out of nowhere behind Thorin. Kili had an arrow aimed and shot it at the beast, bring it down to the bottom of the hill. Struggling to get up, Dwalin put it out of its misery with his battle axe.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind us." Thorin growled, looking at Gandalf as he yanked his sword out of the Warg's head.

"Orc pack?" Eliana repeated, her voice filled with worry and confusion, wishing now she was still at home.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked as he marched towards Thorin.

"No one." Thorin stated.

"Who did you tell!" The wizard barked at him.

"No one I swear!" The leader hissed. Gandalf shook his head in frustration. Wondering how this knowledge of this quest could have gotten out. " What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf pressed. Eliana looked around, the fear only growing within her.

"We have to get out of her. Now!" Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori cried out from up higher on the hill." We have no ponies, they bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suggested as he thought about this for a long time.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you." Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." The Wizard stated, a smirk forming on his face. "I'd like to see them try." The short old man taunted as climbed onto his sled and away he went, charging through the forest.

"Let's move." Gandalf ordered as he heard the howls of the Warg's were now chasing the Wizard on the sled. The company peered around the giant rock they were all hiding behind and saw this was their only chance. " Come on!" Gandalf hissed quietly and they all started running down the hill in the opposite direction.

Eli had never ran so much in her life. Hiding when necessary, anytime they heard the Warg's howl and the Orcs screeching in the distances. Once the sounds stopped, that's when the company would peer around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Ori no!" Thorin shouted as he yanked the young Dwarf by his clothing back behind the rock before he could be seen.

"All of you, come on! Come on. Quick." Gandalf muttered, motioning for them to continue on.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin questioned the old man but all he got was silence and the two of them ran to catch up to the others. The company didn't make it much further when they spotted the Orc pack, forcing them to take cover. Eliana bunched in with the Dwarves, in between Fili and Thorin. The girls heart was beginning to pound when she heard something on the slab of rock above them. The leader turned to his youngest nephew and nodded; looking at the bow. Kili slowly reached for an arrow in his quiver and readied it and ran out and aimed at the Warg and released it. The Warg fell to the ground, struggling to get the arrow out of its back. Thorin clamped his hand of the girls mouth, muffling a scream that tried to come out. The Orc charged at the Dwarves, screeching to alert the others he had found them, before the Dwarves finished him off.

Thorin released his hand off the girl when they all head numerous howls in the distances, not far from where they were. "Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted. The company made hast through the rocky plain and soon found themselves running through a plain that was overgrown by grass.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted, seeing Warg's coming right across from them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted as he began running in a different direction. Eli was right behind the others, when out of nowhere an Orc tackled her to the ground as the others continued to run not noticing the girl had fallen behind, struggling underneath the wait of the Orc.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled, as he saw even more coming from another direction!

"Were surrounded!" Fili added, seeing more coming from all directions, corning the Dwarves.

"Where's Gandalf?" Nori shouted.

"He's abandon us." Dwalin stated, not surprised the Wizard would abandon them at a moment like this. The Dwarves bunched together as their enemy continued to surround them.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called out from behind them. Thorin ran towards the mouth of the cave and jumped onto a rock, yelling for all of his men to follow. The Dwarves one by one slid down into the cave just as the enemy approached the crack when a sudden horn blares from up above. Chaos broke out as they heard the sound of their enemy being slaughtered, but by who? They didn't know. An Orc came sliding into the cave and landed at Thorin's feet and then they heard nothing.

"W-where's Eli?" Kili spoke up. Gandalf looked around as did the others and saw the girl was no-where to be seen amongst them.

"Where is Eliana!?" Gandalf asked and Fili looked up above, wondering where she could be?

Thorin looked at the dead orc and yanked the arrow that impaled it. " Elves." He sneered and tossed the arrow to the ground in disgust.


	12. Chapter 12

The two brothers were growing anxious with every passing minute that went by. How did they not see Eli fall behind? Did one of the Wargs or Orcs get her? " We have to go back and find her!?" Fili pressed, looking at Thorin. The leader looked towards the cave entrance and knew the likely scenario that the young girl was dead and he wasn't going to risk his kin.

"Were not going anywhere." Thorin barked and both brothers narrowed their eyes in shock at their uncle.

"But she could be hurt! Or worse!" Kili protested.

"That girl knew the risks of coming on this quest...the Wizard knew as well. I said the wild was no place for a silly little girl." The prince growled, glaring at the Wizard, who was looking at him with disgust. Fili clenched his fist and began to climb up the cave when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. "Fili, don't be a fool. More Orcs and Wargs could be waiting."

" I cannot see where the pathway leads do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted from the mouth of the pathway and looked at the Wizard.

" Follow it of course." Bofur answered, thinking it would be safer then going back up the way they had come. Who knew what still laid up there waiting for them.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf muttered. The Dwarves wasted no time in heading down the path.

"But Gandalf what about Eliana?" both brothers questioned. Astounded the Wizard was so willing to let her just die up there.

"Don't worry you two." The Wizard spoke quietly and gave them a wink and headed in the direction the others had gone. Both Fili and Kili looked at each other and glanced up at the crack in the cave above.  _What did this old man know that he wasn't telling?_ They finally went to go catch up to the rest of their kin.

Thorin was beyond livid when he realized the Wizard was leading them to Rivendell all along. Once the Elves find out what they are up to. They would never let them leave their borders. The Wizard managed to convince the leader that they needed the help of Lord Elrond and it would be a chance for them to get some rest and replenish their supplies before they continued on. Thorin glanced at his men and finally nodded and they followed behind the old man to the Elven city.

Fili and Kili staggered behind the group. Fili felt terrible...he should have stayed beside her. Everything had happened so fast, he didn't even noticed she hadn't been with them until they were already down the crack in the cave. They walked across the bridge. Elves began emerging from their homes to see who their strange new visitors were. The Dwarves kept their weapons in their hands, if any of these Elves dared to challenge them.

"Mithrandir." An Elf greeted as he came down the stairs.

"Ah, Lindir." The Wizard greeted back. The company all looked on in suspicion as Gandalf and the Elf spoke to each other in elvish which only flustered the Dwarves even more, that they didn't know what they were speaking about. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"I'm afraid Lord Elrond is not here." The Elf sadly stated.

"Not here. Where is he?" But no reply was needed. A familiar horn from earlier is heard again. The Dwarves turned to see elves on the backs of horses, charging right for them. Thorin yelled in dwarfish, a command and his kin bunched into a group, gripping their axes and swords tightly. The Elves had them circled in seconds.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond." The Wizard greeted and he approached his friend and the two began speaking in elvish, leaving the Dwarves impatiently waiting once again.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders, someone or something drove them near." Elrond began as held a weapon of the enemy and passed it to Lindir, who took it hesitantly.

"Well, that was probably us." Gandalf admitted, slightly chuckling. The Elf looked in another direction to see a certain Dwarf, baring a familiar crest.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin stated bitterly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin replied in disgust. The two of them glared at each other in silence for what only seemed like a few short seconds when one of the guards came forward, carrying something in his arms.

"Eliana?" Fili breathed, as he came forward. The young girl was covered in her own blood, and he saw the huge blood stain on her leg from what he would guess was from a Warg.

"This girl belong to you?"

"Yes. She is with us." Both Fili and Kili informed.

"Do you always leave one of your own behind?" Lord Elrond questioned, looking at Thorin.

"She is not one of us." Thorin hissed.

"Lucky we came when we did. A second later this girl would have been finished.Take her to the healing chambers. See to it that our guest get something to eat." Lord Elrond ordered to one of the Elves and he started to follow the Elves that was taking the girl away to the chambers.

"Can we come with you?" Fili asked, coming forward.

"There's nothing you can do for her right now. We will inform you when she comes conscious." Lord Elrond stated and left up the stairs. Another Elf came forward to lead the Dwarves where they could get some food in their bellies. Fili shoved passed his uncle, Kili following pursuit.


	13. Chapter 13

Eliana's eyes slowly blinked open. Through her blurred sight she saw someone sitting beside her, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. At first she thought it was the Wizard, but the figure appeared to be much smaller. The half-breed rubbed her eyes and her version eventually went back to normal and her face was one of shock.

"Father? H-h?? What are you doing here?" Eli stammered as she cringed in pain, trying to sit up.

"Hey..shh, shh, don't try to move. The Elves said you need to rest for a few days before you can start walking around again. "Bilbo told her and he stroked the side of her face, just happy to know she was alright. " Eli, I found your letter you left me. I'm so sorry you heard everything that night. I never meant any of it. And I certain never wanted you to think you had to leave--" Bilbo went on when he saw the young girl look down and he stopped.

"But it's true. I am a burden to you." Eli pressed.

"No. You're not. You might get a little...out of hand once in awhile, but you are still my daughter and you are the best thing that has come into my life. I don't want to lose you ever again." Bilbo stated, and he leaned over and kissed his daughters forehead. " Now, get some rest. As soon as your able to walk again, were going straight home."

The half-breed's eyes widen at that notion and she began shaking her head. "What. No. I am still continuing on this quest. I agreed to be their burglar." Eliana pressed.

"Eliana. You were almost killed! I will not discuss this any further! We will be going back home. This quest is too dangerous. The Wizard was wrong to think we could be of any use to these Dwarves. We are going home and that is final."

The two of them glared at each other in silence for the longest time, until the young girl finally spoke.

"Well father...if you wish to see no harm come to me, then I guess you'll just have to come along. Because I'm still going with the Dwarves." She declared.

"I see being around these Dwarves hasn't made you any less stubborn..." The Hobbit muttered at her.

"Nope, just more." She retorted with a smirk. 

"......alright we will continue on this journey together." Bilbo finally declared.

"We?" Eli repeated.

"Yes. If you think I'm going to let you continue on alone with these Dwarves, you better think again." Bilbo chuckled, causing Eliana to giggle a little with her father. The Hobbit visited with the young girl for most of the day and saw that she was growing exhausted and left her to get some rest.

After some convincing from the Wizard, Thorin agreed to wait until Eli was strong enough to continue on with them, though he was very against it. She was just a little girl to begin with and quite the distraction for not only the two brothers but his men as well. They thought he hadn't noticed but he would ever so often catch them looking at her. Most of them were trying to figure out what race she belonged to. Her features weren't quite delicate like an Elf's but they were too soft to be human. She was not a Hobbit and yet she was about their height and resembled nothing like a Dwarf, so what was she?

It had only been a week and the half-breed had recovered from her leg wound faster then the Dwarves had thought, and were thrilled to know they wouldn't have to spend much longer in this Elvish waste land.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining down over the valley. Eliana was out and about, wandering through the forest along a path. Hearing, the sounds of birds whistling their melodies and the wind blowing through her long blonde hair. The young girl suddenly stopped when she heard the low chattering of the two brothers further down the path. The half-breed followed the pathway a little further and sure enough, there was Fili and Kili crouched on the ground looking at something.

"What are you two doing to that poor bird?" Eliana spoke, startling the two Dwarves as they turned to look at her.

"We didn't do anything to it, we found it like this. We were going to put it out of it's misery." Kili explained.

"Put it out of its misery? What did it ever do to you." She snapped, shoving Kili out of the way and she dropped to her knees beside Fili. The two brothers watched her curiously, wondering what she planned on doing. The half-breed cupped the tiny bird in her hands and the brother's  eyes widen when in shock to see the bird was back on it's feet, healed of its injuries and tweeted to Eliana. She smiled at the creature and held out her hands and the bird took off into the air, through the trees.

"How did you do that?" Kili asked in astonishment.

"I'm not really sure how. I first discovered this gift when I was 12 when I found an injured baby rabbit." She explained, taking in each of their reaction. One brother was looking at her like she was some sort of freak and the other looked at her with curiosity. " Please don't tell anyone about this....especially not my father...."

"He doesn't know?" Fili questioned, a little surprised she would keep this a secret from her own family.

"No...he already thinks I'm strange. It's best I don't tell him this." Eli muttered. The three of them got up from the ground and began wandering further down the path. 

On another pathway. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were walking through the forest. Discussing their plan to leave this cursed Elven city for good, tomorrow at dawn. Bofur, Nori and Ori had cleaned out the Elves kitchen and had enough food to last them for a couple of weeks if Bombur didn't get into it first. The King was also not to thrilled that the Wizard's original burglar had surprisingly shown up alive and would take his place as the companies thief, instead of the child. Though now he demanded to know why they needed the two of them? He wanted to leave Eliana behind with the Elves, she'd be safer and far away from his nephews, but as the Dwarf had predicted; Gandalf managed to convince them that somehow they were both needed on this quest and Thorin found it exhausting to argue with the old man.

Thorin was the first to stop when something caught his attention. It was his nephews and the strange girl. They were too far away to hear anything but judging by their expressions they were laughing about something. Balin and Dwalin soon joined his side and caught the noticing long sigh of their leader. "What am I going to do with them?" He muttered lowly as he saw the smile his eldest nephew had on as he looked at the girl, wondering what they were talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts and Comments are very much appreciated. I really want to know what you all think of it so far! Happy Reading  
> ~Phaedra Oakenshield~


End file.
